Filer le lac
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent/Fred Vargas/ C'est l'histoire d'un jeune empereur qui suit un juriste aux yeux bleus... Recueil de minifics plus ou moins ValenceTibère
1. les recoins de Rome

**Fandom:** Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

**Disclaimer :** J'admire Fred Vargas pour ses intrigues et ses formidables personnages X3

**Personnages/Couple: **Tibère, Richard Valence, très léger Valence/Tibère

écrit en janvier 2009 pour **lady_northway** (ou Khalija, ou je sais plus quoi... elle a trop de pseudo XD) sur le prompt "les recoins de Rome"

environ 310 mots

0o.

Tibère filait. Comme d'habitude, comme presque chaque jour depuis que cet implacable juriste aux yeux de lac avait mis les pieds dans cette affaire, Tibère le filait. Il prenait ceci comme un jeu, c'est vrai, mais un jeu qu'on exécute avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, comme seuls savent le faire les enfants, ou les jeunes empereurs.

Parfois il calquait ses pas sur ceux de Valence, adoptant le même rythme que lui, tachant même d'imiter les autres mouvements de son corps, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le balancement de son buste, de ses épaules... Puis parfois lassé de singer sa cible, il s'attardait sur la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtement, il le laissait prendre un peu d'avance, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir le rattraper ensuite, juste à temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Jamais encore ils n'avaient échangé un mot, jamais encore l'enquêteur n'avait pris la peine de se retourner et de demander au jeune homme la raison de sa filature, et pourtant Valence semblait jouer avec lui... Il bifurquait brusquement, dans un petit passage entre deux rues plus larges, faisait des détours inutiles pour allonger le chemin entre son hôtel et le commissariat, traversait un square... Et Tibère appréciait à leur juste valeur ses marques de connivence.

Il ne craignait jamais de perdre Valence, car il savait qu'il connaissait bien mieux les recoins de Rome que l'homme à peine débarqué de Paris... Pourtant, parfois, il se laissait distraire. Le plus souvent s'était par les mollets d'une jeune romaine, enlacés dans les sangles d'une sandale rouge, parfois c'était par la vitrine d'un bouquiniste... Une fois même ce fut par un vendeur de glace...

Alors toujours Valence, avec une note de reproche dans son regard bleu froid, si limpide, l'attendait au croisement suivant avec une expression sévère.

Tibère lui souriait. Valence se retournait et reprenait son chemin.


	2. crapaud homosexuel

**Fandom:** Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

**Disclaimer :** J'admire Fred Vargas pour ses intrigues et ses formidables personnages X3

**Personnages/Couple: **Tibère, Claude et Néron. Mention de Valence/Tibère.

écrit en janvier 2009 pour **lady_northway** (ou Khalija, ou je sais plus quoi... elle a trop de pseudos XD) sur le prompt "crapaud homosexuel"

environ 450 mots

**0o.**

Tibère referma la porte derrière lui, avec un vague sourire fixé au visage. Un sourire tendre, un peu mélancolique, de jeune fille en fleur. Néron leva un instant les yeux de sa feuille et lui accorda un rapide regard avant de revenir à la rédaction de son livret.

- Où tu étais encore ? grogna Claude sans se détacher du fauteuil dans lequel il semblait s'incruster.

- Je filais... répondis le jeune homme en enlevant ses chaussures, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tibère, mon ami, permet moi de te dire que tu es plus lent encore que ce crapaud homosexuel...

- Je te demande pardon, Lucius Domitius?

Néron se leva souplement et, esquissant quelques entrechats s'approcha de Tibère. Il se pencha sur lui, renifla sa nuque, et ses épaules.

- Tu croyais pouvoir échapper à mon omniscience ? Tu sens le lac, Tiberius Claudius Nero. Tu sens le lac à plein nez...

- Je sens le lac ?

Tibère porta un poignet à son nez et huma à son tour son odeur. Puis haussa les épaules, et tendit sa main à Claude.

- Claude, dis moi, trouves-tu que je sens le lac ?

Celui-ci condescendit à s'extraire du dossier de son trône pour venir promener rapidement son nez au dessus de la main de son ami, puis poussa un soupir et se laissa à nouveau aller contre son siège.

- Je trouve surtout que tu sens la sueur. Tu ferais bien d'aller te doucher...

- Tu vois Néron, mon ami, Claude ne trouve pas que je sens le lac...

- Claude est trop indulgent avec toi, regretta Néron en regagnant son sièges en quelques pas de danse. Dis moi, mon cher Tibère, à quel acte es-tu ?

- A quel acte ?

- Et bien vois-tu, Tiberius Claudius Nero, pour ce qui est de mon futur ballet, je n'en suis qu'au début de l'acte trois. Et pourtant, déjà l'esprit naïf à non seulement achevée sa mutation en crapaud, mais en plus a eu le courage de reconnaitre ses sentiments pour le froid bloc de granit sombré dans l'abîme bleuté. Et il n'a pas hésité à en faire part à ses amis, les poisson sociopathes, dans un magnifique trio que j'ai nommé "Spaghetti al dante" -oui, vois tu, j'avais faim au moment où j'ai composé ce trio, je me suis donc lancé dans une métaphore alimentaire... Tout ça pour te dire, mon cher Tibère, que tu es encore plus attardé que ce crapaud...

- Néron, mon ami, dit Claude après avoir poussé un nouveau soupir encore plus déchirant, cesse donc d'emmerder Tibère.

- Je te remercie, Claude, mon ami...

- C'est un grand garçon après tout. Il fait ce qu'il veut, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.


	3. consul des victuailles

**Fandom:** Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

**Disclaimer :** J'admire Fred Vargas pour ses intrigues et ses formidables personnages :3

**Personnages/Couple: **Tibère, Richard Valence, léger Valence/Tibère

écrit en mai 2009 pour **DaphBPL** sur le prompt "faire les courses"

environ 300 mots

**0o.**

Richard Valence jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, grogna, et finalement s'arrêta, planté, monolithique, au milieu du trottoir.

- Thibault.

Il attendit que le jeune homme arrive à sa hauteur, avec un sourire d'excuse, pour poursuivre :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, jeune empereur ? Tu me files ? Tu ne me files pas ? Tes allers-retours et valses-hésitations commencent à devenir pénibles. Ou tu me suis, ou tu te casses. Décides-toi. Je ne passerais pas mon temps à t'attendre.

Tibère pinça les lèvres, l'air gêné.

- C'est que, voyez-vous, je suis embarrassé. Je ne demande qu'à vous filer, vous le comprenez bien, mais... Claude et Néron m'ont élu ce matin même consul des victuailles, et ce pour le reste du mois. Pour vivre pacifiquement entre empereurs, nous avons été forcé de faire appel à un peu de démocratie, j'ai du m'incliner. Le mois dernier c'était Néron... Vous voyez donc bien mon dilemme : si je vous suis, je rentrerai ce soir sans provisions pour cette semaine, sans tomates, qui sont très belles à cette saison, sans Martini pour Claude, qui prend la triste habitude de boire pour noyer son chagrin, sans bandes de cire froide pour Néron qui a décidé de s'épiler lui même plutôt que de confier son corps à des mains indignes de sa parfaite plastique, et sans lessive pour linge noir, sans laquelle mes chemises prennent une teinte grisâtre des plus inélégante... Mais si je vais faire les courses, comme le sens du devoir me l'ordonne... je risque de vous perdre...

- "Consul des victuailles" ? marmonna Valence. Vous avez du chercher ça longtemps...

- Nous avions aussi pensé à "héraut des emplettes", mais Claude disait que, sans l'orthographe, ça sonnait trop dessin animé pour enfants...

Le juriste soupira.

- Et bien va faire tes emplettes, jeune héros. Tu me retrouveras devant le commissariat à 17h...


	4. comme le reflet des étoiles

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont toujours à Fred Vargas et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire de l'argent en les empruntant pour quelques mots...

**Personnages/couple : **Néron, Tibère, Laura/Valence, léger Valence/Tibère

Ecrit en septembre 2010 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**, d'après la phrase : "_comme un lac où les souvenirs miroitent comme les reflets des étoiles du ciel_"**  
**

100 mots

0o.

"Comme deux lacs où les souvenirs miroitent comme les reflets des étoiles du ciel, ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher de son exquise silhouette" décrivait Néron, ridiculement lyrique.

"Regarde le... Regarde la manière dont son regard caresse chacun de ses gestes... Désir ancien mais toujours vif" diagnostiqua-t-il. "Il la connaît depuis longtemps et il l'aime. Comment est-ce que ça a pu t'échapper ? Comment as-tu pu le croire quand il a prétendu vouloir la jeter en prison ?"

Tibère grogna.

"- Je suis moins clairvoyant que toi, voilà tout...

- Je dirais plutôt que tu es aveuglé par la jalousie..."


	5. ce qui ne va pas

**Personnages/couple : **Valence/Tibère

**spoil**

Ecrit en avril 2012 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**, d'après l'accroche : "_ma chemise_"

Pour **sheepnimrauko**

100 mots

0o.

Sa chemise noir jetée sur les épaules, le menton sur les genoux, Tibère observait le dos maintenant si familier de Valence qui, appuyé au montant de la fenêtre, semblait absorbé par la contemplation de la Rome nocturne depuis de longues, lourdes, silencieuses minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? finit-il par demander doucement.

Valence serra les dents.  
Il y avait un jeune empereur doublé d'un trafiquant d'art dans son lit, voilà ce qui n'allait pas.

- J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû en venant vous voir ce soir ? demanda Tibère avec sincérité.  
- Non, avoua Valence. Je t'ai trouvé très biblique.


	6. connaissance biblique

**Personnages/couple : **Néron, Gabriella, Claude, Valence/Tibère

Ecrit en avril 2012 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**, d'après l'accroche : "_biblique_"

Pour **sheepnimrauko**

**SPOIL !**  
Et non, je ne respecte pas du tout la chronologie de l'histoire, mais chut...

100 mots

0o.

- _Biblique_, j'ai dit "connaissance _biblique_". Je n'ai pas dit "Tibère est à une conférence sur l'étude des lacs et rivières", personne ne refuserait un diner avec toi sous ce prétexte ! J'ai dit "Tibère ne viendra pas car il est absorbé à la connaissance _biblique_ d'un lac" !  
- C'est à dire ? demanda Gabriella.

Néron leva les bras au ciel.

- Ton père est évêque ! Honte sur toi de ne pas connaitre le sens biblique de la connaissance !

Claude, vautré dans un fauteuil à boire trop de Martini, soupira lourdement :  
- Ça veut dire "Tibère baise avec le gars qui veut le foutre en prison"...


End file.
